wikianimationfandomcom-20200215-history
TJK Adventures Shorts
TJK Adventures Shorts ''was a short-lived comic series created by Thomas Loudon. The comics are still available on TJK Adventures Shorts's comic website. It was drawn in ''Adobe Flash, and the last 2 drawings were made in Paint. Another short-lived tribute to TJK Adventures Shorts was created in early 2018 titled TJK Adventures Y2K, but was discontinued due to lack of interest, like the first series. As of right now, it isn't confirmed that another season will be created, but a second season is being put into thought for late 2018 or early 2019. ''Comics (Season 1 Draft, which was NOT continued) "Arcade Meetup" (Released September 10, 2016) "That Elevated Quickly: Arcade Meetup Pt. 2" (Released September 10, 2016) "New Man Pt 1: A Dillema" (Released September 12, 2016) "New Man Pt 2: Moronic Rule" (Released September 18, 2016) Comics (Season 1) "Weight Problem" (Released April 9, 2017) "You Shouldn't Have" (Released August 23, 2017) "One Million Bucks" (Released August 24, 2017) "I Forgot" (Released November 16, 2017) "Rise and Shine (Unfinished, and will not be released.)" (Was GOING to be released December 12, 2017) Characters 'Thomas - 'Main character of TJK. Ignorant, stupid, and doesn't think about his actions. Is best friends with Joey and Kaiden. 'Joey -''' Second protagonist of TJK. Usually the one cleaning up Thomas's mistakes, but is also pretty clumsy himself. Was planned to be the main protagonist of TJK, but this idea was scrapped. ''Kaiden - ''Most RECKLESS character of TJK, and is the third protagonist. NEVER thinks about what he does and is obsessed with adventure and danger. A sketch of his adventure room (which was built in to the TJK house) was drafted, but never completed, and didn't make the cut. Cancellation and Upcoming Thoughts TJK Adventure Shorts comics were planned to renew January 2018 - January 2019, but due to long hiatuses, schoolwork and other life issues, the series was cancelled. On December 30th, 2017, an update was posted by Thomas L. to the TJK site: So it's come to this. I'm done with this comic for now. I will admit to you now, and as you've probably already guessed, I have lost interest in doing this. The "Great Hiatus of 2016" was not just a hiatus, it was a total loss of interest for a few months.This comic did not give me enjoyment. I did not enjoy writing these and you probably notice the bad jokes and puns in these comics. On the 20th of September, 2016, 6:18 AM, The "Offical Season 1 Poster" was released, and then would be the last comic, or even drawing, for 201 days. For almost a year, I lost all interest in this comic, and even made a few ones that are currently scrapped that will not be released. I was BORED doing this. This did not entertain me, and by the looks of it, it most likely did not entertain you. On April 9th, 2017, 4:39 PM, the first comic in 201 days was released. This was a filler comic to let you all know that I was still drawing. But keep in mind, this was FILLER. And then I lost it all again, because that would be the only comic for 136 days. ANOTHER hiatus. Then, on August 23rd, 3:01 PM, TJK comic history was made when 2 comics were uploaded in a span of 2 days. These comics were quickly pushed out because I was feeling I was not supplying you guys with a good enough schedule. But this was it for 84 MORE days. On Nov 16, 2017, "I Forgot" was released and will, atleast for now, be the last TJK comic. If you've enjoyed, I regret to say TJK Webcomics is over for now. I don't know when and even if this is coming back, but for now, TJK Comics is over. This webcomic site will be left as an archive if you want to view the comics. If you DO like my comics, I am running a new one called Comic Calamities. Go check it out, I actually enjoy this one. Until then, goodbye, and it's been a good run. -TJ ____ In 2018, there was a discussion between Thomas, Joey and Kaiden if there would be a second season. The final decision was that a second season was hoped for, and if there was one, it would begin in late 2018 or early 2019. Upcoming TJK-related things ''"TJK Adventures: Behind The Scenes!" ''(Scheduled for release in 2018) ''"TJK Adventures: The COMPLETE Paperback Comic" ''(Currently no release thought) Though anything here is planned, it is not yet known when and if they will release. Season 2 is not included because it is being taken into serious consideration. Season 2 ''TJK Adventures Shorts Season 2 ''is the planned second season for TJK Adventures Shorts. It is being considered for release in late 2018 or early 2019. A special 3-parter ''"Back To The Past" ''comic is planned to celebrate over a year if Season 2 is to release, but it is unknown whether this comic will make an appearance or another one will take it's place. ''"September '16" ''is a confirmed comic if Season 2 is to make a return before September, which will celebrate TJK Adventure Shorts's second birthday. An upcoming discussion will take place between the TJK crew (Thomas, Joey and Kaiden) on March 25th, 2018, which will talk about the return of Season 2.